


Lessons in Geekdom

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee wants to learn about comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Geekdom

**Author's Note:**

> You know who belongs to Joss Whedon. The Thing and the Fantastic Four belong to Marvel comics. Galaxy Quest was distritubed by DreamWorks so I'm guesstimating they own it; certainly I don't. The giant stone Pope and Necross the Mad are from a comic called Cerebus, or Cerebus the Aardvark, which was created and is owned by Dave Sim. 
> 
> Spoilers for Season 8 (comic) if you've read none of it  
> Written for a prompt at open_on_sunday: Rock

“Well, there’s The Thing,” Andrew said. 

“The Thing?” Renee asked. 

“Oh yeah!” Andrew pulled out some comics. “Here he is. A superhero. Part of the Fantastic Four. You know: she’s invisible; he can stretch himself out real far. Oooh, and there was that rock monster from Galaxy Quest. Have you seen it? You totally have to see it. And the giant stone Pope who used to be Necross the…” 

Renee had wanted to learn about comics, to get closer to Xander, but she was starting to think asking Andrew for help hadn't been the best way to go about it.


End file.
